


Guilty

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse of italics, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Werewolf Harry Potter, but it was a stylistic choice, noncon biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: Harry didn't mean to take a bite.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 32
Kudos: 190
Collections: February 2021





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

> My first drarrymicrofic! SO FUN! Thanks to the lovely mod for running this for us. <3 (I forgot to include the prompt, which was _'lunar'_.)

He didn’t mean to. Malfoy’s sweat-slick skin was _right there_. That come-hither curve—long neck, fluttering pulse.

He’d made _that sound_ , submitting.

Harry likes to bite during a good knot. And Malfoy is _so good_.

He didn’t mean to draw blood, to lick it.

Guilty, the moon rises like a scythe.


End file.
